You'll Be In My Heart, Always
by Starhunterz
Summary: DanixDannyBonding For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm, this bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry.


**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the show Danny Phantom or any of it's characters, I am merely using them for my own entertainment. Chow!_

"**You'll Be In My Heart"**

Danielle Phantom flew intangibly through a wall, and made herself present in Danny Fenton's room. His ghost sense awakened him, causing him to sit up-right in bed quickly. Then he saw his "cousin", well, clone. "Dani?" he asked, surprised.

**Come stop your crying**

**It will be all right**

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

**I will protect you**

**From all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

She transformed into her human form, hoping onto his bedside.

"Dani, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing tear stains down her cheeks.

But she didn't answer, instead she thrust herself on him, giving him a big hug.

**For one so small**

**You seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you,**

**keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us**

**can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

Danny sighed, sitting himself next to Danielle. "Dani, don't cry." He said, not exactly knowing how to deal with this kind of stuff, especially with girls. "I'm here, don't worry." He cooed.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

Dani quietly started to calm down, eventually looking up at her "big brother", or at least that's how he acted to her, always so protective, never even considering her a clone.

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Always**

"Danny? Why can't they understand the way we are? Or the way we feel?" She whispered sadly, blinking back more tears.

"They just don't trust what they can't explain, like they say being a halfa is impossible, yet they see it everyday." he answered in the same tone.

**Why can't they understand**

**the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust**

**what they can't explain**

**I know we're different but**

**deep inside us**

"But," he began, "we are still human, and we are just like regular people. Always remember that, Dani, that we're not that different from them." He finished with a smile.

**We're not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**now and forever more**

She smiled, but it faded just as quickly. "I heard that they call ghosts, _us_, freaks of nature that belong in a zoo." She sobbed, looking at her dangling feet. Danny smiled.

"Ever heard of the saying, _**they are what they call you**_?" He joked, making her do a slight laugh.

**Don't listen to them**

**'Cause what do they know?**

**We need each other**

**to have, to hold**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

"Dani," He started, "you and I are destined for great things, but we must be strong and not let peoples' opinions and beliefs affect us." He explained.

"Yeah, but what if they will never see the real us? What if they always will be like this?" She wondered sadly.

**When destiny calls you**

**You must be strong**

**I may not be with you**

**But you have to go to hold on**

"Don't worry about it Dani, they will eventually figure it out, no matter how long it takes. We can show them, together." Danny said warmly, hugging his "little sister", and she hugging him back tightly.

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**We show them together ´cause**

**You'll be in my heart**

**Believe me**

**You'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there for you stay on**

**now and forever more**

"Thanks Danny, I really needed that." Danielle said, as she pulled away from him.

"No problem Dani. I'll be there, always." He smiled. She smiled back, transforming into her ghost form.

**I'll be with you**

**I'll be there for you always**

**and always**

Dani waved goodbye as she took off, actually ignoring the weird stares from the other people in Amity. Danny waved back, then climbed back into bed, asleep.

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

I´ll be there always

_Thanks everybody! I hope you liked it, and remember to R&R! G'night!_**  
**


End file.
